


Sunrise

by larsa7



Category: TRICKSTER - 江戸川乱歩「少年探偵団」より | Trickster: From Edogawa Ranpo's "The Boy Detectives Club" (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Hope, Sunrises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 21:31:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17836526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larsa7/pseuds/larsa7
Summary: New days used to be worthless to Kobayashi until he realised there was something worth waking up for.





	Sunrise

It was hard for him to open his eyes. When Kobayashi finally opened them, he closed them immediately. Too bright.

Sunrise. It didn't mean anything to him before. It used to start another day with the suicide attempts. Jumping down from high places. Drinking something poisonous. Shooting himself. Praying for death that'd never come.

Kobayashi sat up and looked outside his sleeping place. Someone was walking towards him. Someone who was very dear to him. Sunlight made the approaching person seem so beautiful.

Yes – sunrise had grown on him. He smiled, stood up and got ready for a new day.


End file.
